Ghosts of Christmas Past
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Amp, It's Christmas Day and Cole remembers what it was like a long time ago, he keeps asking himself where it's gone.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Amp  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Daredexter  
><strong>Character:<strong> Cole (SPN)  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Cole's Family  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Friendship and family Message to your person: Merry Christmas Amp! Here's a fanfiction to toast the good year of RPing and friend making. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts of Christmas Past<strong>  
><em>It's Christmas Day and Cole remembers what it was like a long time ago, he keeps asking himself where it's gone.<em>

It was the morning of December twenty-fifth and all around the world, children were celebrating the only way they knew how, opening presents and listening to the laughter of their parents as the wrapping paper fell away like leaves on a dying tree. But inside the oldest house on the long twisting road in the north of town, there was no family inside by the fireplace but outside, throwing a baseball with their only child.

"Come on Cole!" Yelled the boy's father with a hearty laugh as he threw the ball back at his son. "I've seen you throw a ball, you're not going to break your old man, you know?"

Cole grinned and fixed the hat on his head, he mustered all the strength he could from the numb fingers he had and curled them around the ball. He threw it back to his father and laughed when he heard the ball meet the leather with a satisfying smack. His father looked at his son and threw his head back to laugh. "That's my boy!"

"Oi! If you two want frostbite, fine by me, but your pie is getting cold!" Cole turned to see the black haired figure of his mother lean out the window. The scent of pastries floated from the window like fog. "I'm not heating it back up for you two."

"We'll be right it, Ma!" Cole yelled back, his mother rolled her eyes and slammed the window shut, causing ice and snow to fall from the roof above. Cole turned back towards his dad and grinned brightly, his father walked beside him and placed the baseball in his son's gloved hand.  
>"Another round after pie?"<p>

"No, it's too cold to be outside." His father said with a sigh. "I'm getting much too old for this, I'm not cold-resistant anymore." Cole frowned while his father only ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, when it warms up. We'll throw from dawn 'till dusk."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cole tossed a baseball up and caught it with his bare hands as the clock in his car counted down to midnight or Christmas Day. He could still feel the torn and frayed edges of the ball from back when the edges had frozen over on that cold day many years prior. Cole looked towards the sparkling stars above and breathed out a long breath, it came out as fog due to the cold December air around him.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Cole sighed and tossed the ball up into the air, he blinked when it took a long time for it to come back down. After standing, it fell back to the ground with a small thud. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up, brow furrowed in confusion but then his eyes widened in shock.

There was a single message on the ball and it read:

Merry Christmas, Cole.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
